


Almost Every Night

by McLesbian



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLesbian/pseuds/McLesbian
Summary: Mac is in a dry spell and asks Dennis what she usually does, Dennis is (un)helpful.





	Almost Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned in this fic is Dancing in the Moonlight by Toploader. 
> 
> When I get drunk I write lesbian smut with religious undertones, and this has to be the dirtiest thing I've written so far. Enjoy, I guess!

“How do you do it?”

Dennis lifted an eyebrow at Mac, mid-sip on her Coors. They were alone in the bar, sharing one more drink before they headed home together. Her eyes were on Mac, and Mac forgot how to talk all of a sudden. She regretted opening her mouth.

“Do what?” Dennis asked after a long pause, annoyed.

“Uh,” She swallowed hard, trying to get her lips to follow her thoughts. “You always- um. You see, I’ve been in a rut lately. With- you know,”

Dennis cracked a knowing smile, bobbing her head along but not interrupting. Her sandy brown curls bounced as they framed her cheeks. Mac felt herself start to sweat.

“With guys. And I wanted to know, uh. How do you just- how do you do it?” She finished lamely, avoiding Dennis’s piercing eyes.

Dennis got off her stool, and slithered her way next to Mac. She swung an arm over her shoulders, reeling Mac in so her head was inches from her chest. She tried too hard not to stare at her roommate’s breasts, blushing like a virgin. It was natural, afterall. Boobs are nice, that’s why guys like them so much.

“Mac, I’ve been waiting for this day.” Mac rolled her eyes, she tried to wiggle away from Dennis, but her friend held on tight. “The day when you admit you can’t compete with the _Golden Goddess_.”

Her voice was laced in smugness. Mac got off the stool and pushed her away, face red, fists balled at her sides.  

“Whatever! Forget I said anything.” Mac grabbed her leather jacket and headed for the door.

She heard Dennis stepping towards her fast, but not a run. Her legs were restricted by her short pencil skirt.

Dennis said it got her more tips, Mac both hated and loved it. Her calves were distracting to say the least. Pale, smooth, toned with just the right amount of strength. It was dangerous, like quicksand, as soon as Mac thought about the pretty curve of her thighs, she couldn’t stop her thoughts from sinking all the way down to the pits of hell.

Mac’s mouth went dry, but she swallowed anyway. Her heart started beating faster as Dennis took her hand, idly rubbing a thumb over her fingers.

“Stop, I’ll help. Seriously.”

Mac dropped her jacket back on the table, she would stay as long as Dennis could hold back being a bitch. She figured it wouldn't be too long. She nodded her head and bit her lip.

“One more round, huh.” Dennis walked behind the counter and grabbed two more beers from the fridge. Mac sat at the bar, propping her head on her fist.

The sound of Dennis popping the caps echoed heavily in the open space, jukebox playing faintly in the distance. Mac had tuned it out a while ago, but in that moment it cut through. It was familiar, but Mac couldn't place the tune. Dennis hummed along to it, she knew every song on there by heart. Mac tapped her fingers on the bar nervously.

Dennis slid into the stool next to her, a glint of something sinful in her eyes. Mac knew the look, she gulped down half her beer.

“Show me your moves.” Dennis purred.

“My moves?” Mac could feel her heartbeat in her throat.

“How you approach guys. Try it out on me,” Dennis shrugged, staring half-lidded and loose. Mac could feel a familiar heat building in her chest. She should have left when she had the chance.

“But you’re not guy.” Mac mumbled.

“I sure hope not.” She smirked, preening. Her lips were slick with chapstick, but she applied another layer anyway. Mac watched her fingers curl around the small tube, the way she popped her lips to smear it around, staring at Mac with her ice blue eyes. “Now, hit on me.”

Mac gaped at her, breath stolen straight from her lungs. She debated whether or not she was allowed to go to confession twice in a row for the same sin.

Then she was thinking about sin. She couldn’t help but remember Dennis fingering her on the couch while they watched _Predator_ the night before.

All of her pride promptly smashed out the window and escaped. She took another swig of beer.

“Okay, alright.” She started, agreeing to this weird foreplay. “I guess I wait for them to approach me.”

“Ugh, wrong!” Dennis yelled, startling Mac from her reverie. “You can’t count on men for shit! You have to instigate.”

“Okay,” Mac drawled out, then cleared her throat. “Um. Hey, how many squats can you do?”

Dennis rolled her eyes, laughing. “Seriously?” Her eyes crinkled prettily, lips shimmering with little specks of glitter from her chapstick.

Mac tried not to get angry, face turning red. “What?” She barked.

“Has that line _ever_ worked?”

“Of course it has!” Mac lied, running a calloused hand through her hair. “If you're so good, why don't you show me _your_ moves?”

“Alright,” Dennis finished her beer, licking the bitter amber drops from the corners of her mouth. She was wearing a crooked smile, one eyebrow quirked to her hairline. She leaned in close, their noses only an inch apart. She felt Dennis’s warm breath on her cheek and her brain short circuited, barely catching her friend’s quiet. “Watch me.”

Mac couldn’t look away as Dennis slid off her stool to the open area of the bar. Her hips swayed to the music, Mac finally recognized the tune.

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

She swayed to easy rhythm of the music, loose, and uninhibited. Mac’s eyes kept drifting between the sultry look Dennis was giving her and the sway of her hips. Her soft, pale thighs were on display under the black skirt, Mac felt the urge to rip it off and lick at the tender flesh. Dennis didn’t say anything, she just danced the the beat, her eyes locked with Mac's.

Mac knew Dennis was a lot more calculated with men. She always crafted perfect lines and deduced the best way into their pants. She would never do this to pick up a man; she only did it with Mac.

The thought made Mac blush, knowing full well this never had anything to do with educating her on male seduction.

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody was dancing in the moonlight_

Mac pounded the rest of her beer and closed the short distance between them. She slid behind Dennis, holding onto her hips, mirroring her movements. Her fingers slipped under the waistband of Dennis’s skirt, digging into the soft skin with blunt nails. She could feel heat pooling in her stomach, breath hitching every time Dennis pushed against her.

She smelled good, like beer and sweat and fancy perfume. It was intoxicating. Mac nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck, running her fingers feather-light up Dennis’s ribs. The movement made her shirt ruck up above her navel. Mac palmed at the uncovered flesh. She closed her eyes and licked over the dips and tendons in Dennis’s neck.

“You’re so easy,” Dennis chuckled lightly. “With men, it’ll be a lot-”

“Shut up,” Mac said sternly in her ear. Dennis’s movements stuttered. “Don’t ruin this.” She went back to sucking a bruise on her friends neck. She was done with the ruse. Dennis cared way too much about the buildup, the fore-foreplay. It was annoying. Mac always pressed fast-forward on those parts of Dennis’s sex tapes. And if they started talking about men, she knew she would dry up like a desert.  

Dennis let out a soft whine, struggling to regain her composure. She had a hand threaded through Mac’s short hair, holding her there like Mac would leave if her fingers let go even the slightest.

“Eager, huh?” Dennis rasped, bringing her other hand to where Mac’s was pressing at her hip. She grabbed Mac’s fingers, dragging them to palm her breast. Mac gave it a rough squeeze, running her other hand down the V of her hip bones, slipping past the waistband of her panties. Dennis moaned, eyes squeezing shut from her teasing digits.

“You're such a slut, Dennis,” She pulled her hand out, stepping back to watch her catch her breath. She looked wrecked already. The song switched, but Mac was barely listening.The only thing she could hear was her heart beating in her ears, and their combined ragged breathing.

Dennis turned around, and they were face to face; close enough for Mac to see the little specks of green in Dennis’s eyes. It could have been the grinding, or the tequila shots from earlier, but something snapped in Mac. She pressed forward, slipping her tongue past Dennis’s lips. She tasted like raspberry chapstick.

Dennis once told her how much she hated kissing, but Mac knew it was a lie. Or, maybe Mac was just an exception. Dennis gave a small, satisfied hum as Mac licked the roof of her mouth. Mac stumbled forward, leading her backwards until the pool table hit her ass. Mac licked her way back to the bruise she made on her neck, biting gently at the tender flesh as she worked to find the zipper of Dennis’s skirt.

“Who’s the slut now?” Dennis laughed breathlessly.

Mac found the little tab and let the skirt fall to the floor, where she kicked it away with her boot. Dennis was about to make a complaint about how Mac ‘ _ruins all her clothes’,_ but was caught off guard by Mac giving her ass a hard slap. She bit her lip, groaning and grinding her hips into Mac.

“Still you,” Mac whispered. Dennis blushed, surprisingly silent. Mac couldn’t help but feel pride at getting Dennis Reynolds to shut the fuck up.

Dennis grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her back into a kiss. “You love it,” she replied meekly. Dennis ran her hands up to Mac’s scalp, mussing her hair as they went. She gave a few tugs, and Mac could feel the slickness spread between her legs. She unbuckled her belt, letting her pants drop and kicked them aside with the discarded skirt.

Dennis bit into her shoulder as Mac ran her fingers over her blue lace panties. She rubbed up and down her clothed pussy, lingering over her clit. Dennis let out soft little noises into Mac’s neck, sweet words mixed with breathy moans. Dennis pressed her thigh between Mac’s legs, giving her something to buck her hips into.

Mac ground down onto the meat of her leg, sighing at the releif. The friction wasn’t enough to satisfy though, even after she was wet enough to soak through her boy shorts. She ached for more, mouth watering as she thought about her next move.

She grabbed Dennis by the ass and hoisted her up to sit on the pool table. Dennis yelped, but settled in quickly with hooded eyes. Mac hooked her fingers into her best friend’s panties and yanked them all the way off. She threw hers away as well and dropped to her knees.

She grabbed Dennis’s ankles and pulled her to the very edge, peppering wet kisses up and down her soft inner thighs. Dennis pet her hair, giving her little encouragements. Mac moaned at the praise, sucking a bruise into the tender flesh.

“You’re so good, baby girl,” She coaxed, biting her kiss-swollen lips. Mac gave a few teasing licks, not pressing hard enough to part her, just enough for Dennis to turn her pets into hair pulling. She tried to buck into her mouth, but Mac held her firmly onto the table by her hips. Dennis watched her, getting increasingly impatient from the teasing. “Fuck, Mac.” She groaned.

Mac hated how turned on she got when she ate out Dennis. It was evil, the effect Dennis had on her, but she never got enough. She spent too many nights aching for Dennis to touch her, listening and yearning to be the one she chose for the night. A few awkward threesomes later, and Dennis decided she was worthy to have her alone. Or, she was just lonely. But so was Mac, so she didn't mind.  Also fucking men had become a chore more than anything. Fucking Dennis was a privilege, she actually could get off with her.

But it still felt wrong, because it was. It was a sin, a big one. Mac fully understood the consequences of this particular forbidden fruit, but when pressed, she didn’t show any reserve as she swallowed it whole. Shame and guilt always came after, but the thrill of the moment was too much to pass up on.

Dennis moaned as Mac licked into her pussy, parting her lips from her hole to her clit. Her spine curled, hands tighted in her hair as Mac lapped her up.

She let go of Dennis’s hips, snaking a hand down to rub slow circles around Dennis’s hole. She was wet, dripping onto the wooden side of the pool table. She slipped her finger in and out lazily as she licked the rest of her.

Dennis laid back onto the green, hips awkwardly jutting up where the walls were. She closed her eyes and rode Mac’s face with short, staccato thrusts. Mac pulled her finger out torturously slow, getting it as wet as possible. Dennis whined at the loss.

Mec shifted down to lick circles around her hole, bringing her wet hand down between her own legs. She was wet enough on her own, but she liked the extra lube. She ran her fingers up and down her own slit, switching between fingering herself and rubbing her clit.

She moved her other hand to replace the other, shoving two fingers into Dennis. Her legs tensed, squeezing Mac between her thighs. Mac went back to tonguing her up and down, drinking in the dirty sounds slipping from her roommate's pretty pink lips. She fucked her hard with her fingers. Dennis scrambled to take hold of whatever her hands found.

“Yeah, baby, just like that. Oh, fuck _Mac_ ,” She groaned. Mac fingered herself greedily as Dennis started tensing around her. Dennis arched up, grinding Mac’s face into her pussy as she rode out her orgasm. She gave a final, shuddery sigh and tapped Mac on her shoulder for her to pull off. Mac panted between her thighs, still working herself.

Dennis sat up and went back to petting over her scalp. “So wet for me,” She purred. “Wanna see you come, baby girl.”

Mac’s fingers stuttered as her orgasm hit her, waves of pleasure racking through her veins. She pressed sloppy, open mouthed kisses to the inside of her warm thighs.

She rode her own hand until she was done, exhausted in a heap on the floor. She gave Dennis a few lingering kisses, admiring the faint bruises she left behind.

Mac stood up on shaky legs, pulling Dennis into a lazy kiss. Dennis licked at Mac’s lips, tasting herself. She hummed tired and satisfied into her mouth. They were boneless as they held each other, the jukebox playing some 80’s hit.

Dennis finally sat back with a blown-out look, “I think I blacked out for a second.”

“Maybe _I_ should be the one giving _you_ tips.” Mac gave a final kiss. She tossed Dennis her skirt with a smirk.

“I don’t think lesbian sex tips will help with men, Mac.” Dennis scoffed as she hopped off the pool table. Mac felt heart constrict at the words, shame flooding her red cheeks.

Dennis seemed to notice, giving her a soft look. When they were both dressed, she pulled Mac in by her belt loops and kissed her tenderly, Mac felt herself relax under the attention.

"I might take you up on the offer though. As long as it's a hands on lesson."

Mac cracked a smile, and they left the bar soon after. She slept in Dennis’s bed after, cuddled up to her best friend.

Dennis was almost worth the fires of hell.

Almost.


End file.
